super random ideas of total random randomness
by warbreaker9901
Summary: hello all if you could not tell from the title these are random ideas for potential future stories im at that wall that is known as writers block on my other story so im trying this. i hope you enjoy rated M for language im good at dramatic sensenot so much the sweaty sense if you get me nudge nudge wink wink.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

* * *

Hello everyone im trying to get my creative juices going and im jumping on the 'put your story ideas in one comp-book' so hear it is I hope you like it.

Just so you know I own none of the characters movies etc. I put in here I make no money.

* * *

An Elemental My dear

Taylor slammed her whole body into the walls and door if her locker her screams now horse from the hours she had been trapped in her locker with the toxic sludge she had been stuffed in by three angry mean vindictive little bitch's. she had passed out some time ago and was pretty sure school was out and the fact that everyone had left her in her stinking hell, she wanted out she slammed her four-arms into a wall, she wanted to burn Madison Taylor kicked the locker door, she wanted to drown Sophia she felt the slimy blood stick to her skin and the maggots and other creepy crawlies climbing all over her she wanted to crush those who were supposed to watch out for her, Tears were streaming down her face followed by racking sobs and whispered "I just want all my trouble's to just be blown away" as she spoke those words her world went black.

Behind her eyes images Of things no human mind was meant to see and for those who had nearly none would remember what they had seen . outside the locker wind began to blow then to swirl, down the hall a drinking fountain exploded water gushing out, It headed toward Taylor's locker and swirling wind that somehow was taking on a more soled shape. the water coalescing then shot up into the air the spewing water from the bursting pipe then began to be drawn towards the pillar of water. Then the school began to shake, the floors and the walls began to crack then a spike of rock shot from the floor and speared the roof after a moment a slender feminine three fingered fist punched its way from the stone. In a spot between the rock and the water, a heat wave sprang into being it then turned from heat to smoke then a blast of fire after a moments there was a whoosh and in place of the pillar of fire was a tall girl who appeared to be living fire her with chard rock covering her chest and privets and a crown of black horns spouting from her hair line her hands clenched her finger covered in black claws.

as the being of fire finished being created the pillar of water took on a human form the water took on a purple tinge and blue swirling pasterns traced themselves over the new water elemental body the being opened her eyes witch glowed with an inner light. water swirled within her and down her body in small waves making it seem as if she wore a looked to her sister fire and gave a slight node before words could be spoken there was a loud crack and a chunk of the stone spike broke apart and shattered by a second hand coming from inside the spike it to only having three fingers then with a sound of boulders cracking a being of rock and dirt fell from her spike the being rolled to her feet and crouched her pink glowing eyes looking around intricate designs were looked to have been etched onto her armor like skin by a master craftsmen she had no hair but looked to have pink crystal growing from her head shoulders and wrists.

The three elemental beings made eye contact for a moment and as one looked to their final sister and the swirling wind condensed becoming a beautiful women with gravity defying hair and skin as white as cloud she wore a flowing robe. Wind looked at her new sisters and pointed at the locker rock nodded and with a wave the metal door of the improvised prison ripped itself from the rest of the locker along with the rest of the lockers .

The four being looked at the destruction then looked at the cringing rock being water rolled her eyes and gave the little sister a quick swat to the back of the head wing and fire didn't notice the chastisement as they were to busy removing their creator from her bloody prison. after giving a wagging finger to her sister water approached her comatose master and waved her blue hand and water coalesced from the air and gently washed the blood and other thing from the young girl.

Fire looked at the locker her eyes smoldering then she looked to her sisters and with a clenched fist. she stuck it out over Taylor's chest, rock nodded and did the same bumping fists with fire, wind looked to water and cocked her head the blue women huffed and exaggeratingly did the same. Wind smiled and put her open palm over the stack of clenched fists.

As they did this they began to glow brightly then with a blinding flash were the was once 5 beings there was now only one


	2. Chapter 2

The meany awakening

* * *

Naruto looked down at the boy who he held the boy who had been his rival he felt a burning rage sweep through him. Deep inside the boy locked within mystic bars forged by death a mighty creature felt the anguish of his container. An evil grin revealed gleaming fangs, with but a thought roiling crimson power began to fill the cage illuminating a monstrously large fox. A being that had a good chance of intimidating a mountain the giant fox stood with a crash and let out roar that seamed to shake its world its nine tails splayed out behind it swaying. The power coming off the beast seamed to thicken then in a rush the power sank into the water that the fox stood in and like oil in water it flowed outward underneath the bars and leaving behind an emaciated but hugely grinning fox who after a moment collapsed . As the fox slipped into an exhausted sleep and the power rushed away the fate of meany would forever be changed.

When the power was passed the bars it burst from the water with a splash and began speeding through out the corridors of the seal and into the boys mind and soul. As the power raged through the boy it was by no means gentle, as the power seared its self through the boy it left wrens, dents and tears in the walls and pipes that represented the boys minds and body. If the kyuubi had used less power the seal would have lessened the effects of the on the boys soul by purifying it and directing it or more specifically kept the power away from narutos inner mind the place where the Self is not the personality per-say but the thing that generated it. It was more widely or called the seed, known by those who dealt in such things such as the shikigami, kami, yami and to a very lesser extent lawyers. The Seed is usually surrounded and protected from everything by the soul and the soul is surrounded and protected by the personality but as the roiling power ran rampant through the young boy the room that the Seed was hidden in a strand of power skimmed the barrier and a rift was torn into the Seeds room.

* * *

~the Seed~

* * *

The Seed of the soul as it is known is a metaphysical core, it is what is left behind when the soul has been stripped away and is ready for reincarnation then the Seed is planted in a new soul. The Seed is the compressed experiences and memories, these memories and experiences give the new soul information that will filter into the mind and sometimes are the bases for the new souls personality.

When the Seed was exposed to the soul and the mind, the normally compressed memories began to slowly unravel and began to flow towards the wren in the wall and like a stream of water going down a drain it was sucked away.

* * *

~Story~

* * *

naruto watched in shock as Zabuza jonin missing ninja of the village hidden in the mist lay down beside the body of the girl who had killed sasuke and died with the girls name on his lips. When he heard that the henchmen say they plan on ransacking the rest of wave. He felt his dampen anger raise with a growl he crossed his fingers and in a massive plume of chakra smoke and over 20 clones stood on the bridge between the hoard and the village. kakashi took a moment and then added his own clones, the thugs didn't seem deterred and readied their weapons until an arrow struck the bridge stopping the thugs.

Naruto looked over and saw what looked like the whole of wave had come almost 500 people who carried shovels pitchforks axes and clubs and they were looking at the 100 thugs who as one turned and ran for Gatos boat they had came to the bridge on.

naruto let his clones disperse he walked over and looked down on the two people who not long ago were his enemies he didn't know how to feel then he heard sakuras voice crying out for sasuke. he closed his eyes in pain then he hear the uchihas annoyed voice telling the pinkette to get off him running over to his rival/friend and with out a word hugged the teme.

after a few moments of wrestling around they all stood together while the people of wave cheered they cheered naruto and his team they cheered themselves and they even cheered zabuza and haku.

suddenly naruto felt dizzy making him stumble he heard meany voices calling his name then he felt pain like no pain he had ever felt pierce his skill like millions of nail were trying to escape through his eyes the screamed and clutched his head and then he passed out and embraced by welcoming darkness


End file.
